Missed
by terrawolf
Summary: John goes off on a mission. He gets hurt badly and slips into a coma. 15 or so years later, John wakes up from his coma. From there it is all new. Early on ShepWeir, followed by McWeir
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine sorry.

AN: So yeah, this is my first fic. If the characters seem out of character, I'm sorry but I tried but anyway here is the first installment of the story Enjoy

"**Missed"**

Elizabeth hadn't slept in more then a day. She wouldn't allow herself to sleep not at least when the man she loved was unconscious. She must keep the vigil. She had to be awake when he awoke.

Just then a hand put itself on Elizabeth's shoulder. She looked up to see Carson right behind him. The Scot's blue eyes were now sorrowful.

"Will ye come with me, lass. Don't worry, he'll be fine," Carson addressed Elizabeth. He then escorted Elizabeth to his office. When they had arrived in the office, Elizabeth took charge and asked the question that was on almost everybody's mind.  
"When will he wake up? Will this cause permanent brain damage?"

"As for the brain damage, we won't know that until he wakes up. And for when he will wake up, I'm sorry my dear, but it looks like John may not wake up for awhile," Carson replied softly to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth in turn looked out of the office in the direction where the unconscious form of John Sheppard laid. She, then, collapsed crying with Carson next to her, trying to sooth her broken soul.

There is more after this little introduction, But please read and review but no flames please.


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer-** Yeah, it is the same as in the first part. Not mine.

**AN:** So here we are back again at this story. Hope you liked the first part (Sorry it was so short but it had to be done). Thanks to thepeople who reviewed, thanks. Answer to the person who thoughtthe why 15 years, the author saysthat only she knowsthe reason whybut she be sharing it eventually.Also to answer the question of if it is aShepWeir,you'll find thatout as well.Ohby the way, to you get confused, the words in italics are if you can't guess are thoughts. And finally before I leave you to the story, happy reading.

John slowly came back to reality. One of the first things he noticed when he came to was that he was attached to a ventilator. _Geez, I wasn't hurt that badly, was I?_ Sheppard thought to himself. The other thing that he noticed was that his body felt stiff and rigid. When Sheppard finally had opened his eyes wide enough, he saw that he was in an isolated part of the hospital wing. John noticed that a strange nurse peered into the room and then quickly walked off. _Where was Carson anyway?_

_-------------------------------------------_

Carson sat comfortably at his desk. He was going over some of the files of the recent files. He was looking at one of these files when a nurse came in to the office. This was a young nurse who had only been here for a year. She seemed to have something urgent to tell him.

"Yes, Kramer, what is it?" he looked up at her.

"I was just making my round. I checked up with the coma patient to make sure that everything was okay or to see if that there was any change. And there was a change in the patient."

"Get on with it. What is the change?" Beckett beginning to sound a little anxious. He had already gotten up from his chair.  
"He, um, opened his eyes. I thought I was imagining it but as I looked again and he had opened his eyes," the nurse answered back.

"What? Um, ok, um go find Elizabeth and tell her to come down here. I'll meet her here," Carson said rushing.

Then Carson quickly walked out the door and to where Sheppard was laying.

---------------------------------

John opened his eyes once more, this time a little bit faster. When he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar face peering back at him.  
"Hey, doc," he whispered weakly.

"Don't talk too much, John. Don't want to zap your energy too much right now," the Scottish doctor replied. "All questions will be answered soon but right I have to say one thing, it is good to have you back."  
"How long?" John whispered weakly again.

"Ahh, about that, you have been in a coma for little more than 15 years now," Carson replied sadly. "Things have changed while you were gone. Now you'll excuse me, I have to go meet with someone."

With that Carson left, leaving John alone to contemplate what Carson had said. _15 years, holy. So that is why Carson has a few more grays in his hair since last I saw him. So what's next?_

_-------------------------------------_

So yeah, this one is slightly longer, I do promise longer chapters though not very very long chapters. There will besome surprises abound in the next part.Anyway, please read and review and until next time.


	3. Part 2

**Disclaimer**: Please see the first chapter

**AN:** Hi all, well here we go again. You really don't need to worry about me not finishing this thing, cuz I do have it all written out so yeah. And to those who asked me on how fast I will whip these things out,they are going tobe whipped out as fast as I want them to whipped out or it depends on how busy I get (Cuz you know I have finals in a week).Well, anyway, here is the 3rd part, in which you will learn more about Atlantis 15 years later at least in my world. And there will be a surprise or two in this chapter besides the noticeable top lines. Forewarning: sorry for those who don't like the surprise

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

Elizabeth looked around Beckett's office. Things had changed for Carson since first coming to Atlantis. His office now had a homier feel to it. Along side the medical books and encyclopedias were pictures of his wife and 5 year old daughter. Who would have suspected that Carson would have turned out to be a family man? But then who would have expected things to turn out the way they did.

While Elizabeth pondered these things, Carson came in. He smiled as he noticed her looking at the picture of little Mary. That little girl will be such trouble when she gets into her teen years. Well, back to business.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

"Hi, the nurse who brought me said something being urgent. What was it about?"

"It's about John. He's awake."

"What? Really, oh my," Elizabeth started to get frantic.

Carson tried to sooth Elizabeth. "Yes, he's awake. I didn't tell him much, just how long it has been. The road ahead for him will be difficult but knowing him he will make it. We can go see him if you want. He probably wants to see you, anyway."

"Alright, I go see him. Could you also contact Teyla and Ronon about this? Rodney should be arriving back from the Daedulus later today. I will tell him then," Elizabeth said calmly.

"Just go, I'll contact them. They will be here and so will I."

Then, Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked out of the office and down the hall to the room that contained John Sheppard. When she had got to the room, she peered in through the window. John was indeed awake. She hadn't been down in here in over a half a year. She usually paid him a visit on his birthday every year. He still looked like hell, but least his eyes were open. She took another deep breath and went into the room.

"Hello, John."

"Hey, long time no see," he replied weakly.

"Yeah, it has been a long time."

----------------------------------

John sat looking around his surroundings. He had been thinking about what Carson had said about it had been 15 years and things had changed. What had changed, besides the time and how old everybody was? He was thinking about this when he noticed a figure walking in to the room. It had been 15 years since he had last seen her. Time had done well for her, she still had the brown hair that had made her gorgeous although some grey strands had come streaking in. She greeted him so formerly. She seemed to try distance herself from him as if she didn't want to hurt neither him nor herself.

"So how has life been?" he whispered back

"Life has been good; however it hasn't been the same without you around. Teyla and Ronon got married about 14 years ago; they are raising their family here even though they do go to the mainland more then once a week. Carson got himself a little family of his own as well. Oh you should see his little girl, a little princess that one is, though she does have her daddy wrapped around her pinky finger. So we all found things to help us cope without being here," Elizabeth told him.

"What about you?" he whispered.

"I have been good. It hasn't been easy for me but I managed…" Just then a beep came from the radio at her hip. "Oh that will probably be Rodney. I promised him that I would be there when he came back from Earth. I'll come back later, okay. Maybe I'll bring with me Rodney, and maybe Ronon and Teyla."

"Okay, see you later."

With that Elizabeth exited the room and walked out of the hospital wing and to the Gateroom where she would meet Rodney and the others who would be returning from Earth. She was glad that Rodney beeped her when she did for she didn't want to explain to John yet about her and Rodney and the other special person in her life. As she strolled into the Gateroom, she noticed that not only was there the people from the Daedulus in the room but also people from the mainland._ Two ships came in the same time this is a busy and hectic time._ She looked around and saw the two people that she had came here for. She waved her arms to get their attention. They came quickly over to her. She gave the younger one a hug and to the older one shegavea kiss on the cheek.

"So how was Earth, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked anxious to catch up on news from Earth.

"It was good, dear. Took the kid to see the sights and sounds, where did we go again?"

"We went to see Mount Rushmore in South Dakota, and then we visited Retired General O'Neil and his wife in Northern Minnesota. I caught some fish but not from O'Neil's pond, no we went somewhere else to get some good fish. It was near the Canadian border were Mr. O'Neil took us," the teenager who had came with Rodney had replied.

"It was Lake of the Woods, kid. Very beautiful area, but not my kind of beautiful. I personally prefer my beauty to be inside and with out any mosquitoes the size of a small birds. So did anything new happen while we were gone?" Rodney asked.

"Actually, yes, surprisingly yes, something did happen while you were gone. John woke up earlier today. I told him that we would come down later and visit with him," Elizabeth replied calmly.

"John's awake. That is good indeed. James, do you want to go bring these back to our quarters? Your mom and I will join you in a bit, alright," Rodney addressed the teenager. James in turn nodded and picked up the bags that they had and started to go off to the residential part of the city. When James was out of sight, Rodney turned to Elizabeth and asked her. "Did you tell John about us? What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him about us. I didn't know how to break it to him. Maybe when he is a little bit stronger, I'll tell him but not now when he just woke up. Carson said that he would contact Teyla and Ronon and tell them the news. They would want to know about this."

"Know about what?" Teyla's voice sounded right behind them. They turned around to see Teyla standing there looking at them.

"Carson didn't tell you?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Carson didn't contact us. We probably were on the ship coming over here when he would have tried to contact us. Now what is it that we would want to know?" Teyla told Elizabeth.

"John's awake. Truly awake," Elizabeth replied.

"What! John Sheppard is awake?" Teyla asked shocked.

"Yes, he is awake. It is amazing. He awoke earlier today. If you want, we all can go visit him later on."

"Yes, that would be perfect. I will tell Ronon and we will see you later. For now wehave to go to quarters to get everything settled back in." With Teyla nodded and then turned around and walked away.

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

Well, there you have you it. Well, I told you I would tell you the secrets of the story eventually and there you have it. Now you are probably going to ask who this kid is. You'll learn more about him in next chapter.


	4. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** Again not mine,

**AN**: Well, wasn't that last part just a kicker. So I have revealed some of the the secrets to the readers, now it is time to tell John. Bet that will go over well won't it.

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

John looked around for more things to do. He was getting bored. He had been awake now for a couple of days and the things that he could do were getting just a wee bit boring. He was thankful that at least the ventilator had been removed. Now there was freedom. Carson had told him it might be a week or so until he could get out of hospital even with an escort. However before he could leave the hospital, physical therapy would start. It would be a long journey back to full health. He was just glad that he was able to see the whole gang again. It felt weird to see them though. It was strange seeing them with some grays streaking their hair. They had all change, all seemed to be content in their lives. There was gladness in him, knowing that Teyla and Ronon had hooked up and had a little brood of their own. However, he was wondering about Elizabeth. He was wondering what she had been up to while he was in his coma. She was remaining secretive which he normally thought wouldn't have been her.

While John was thinking about the secretive Elizabeth, a young boy around the age of 14 came in. He had come in with papers and a pen but also he came with some flowers and placed the flowers on a ledge near the window. The sound of the vase of flowers being placed down snapped John out of his thinking. He looked over to where the sound originated and noticed that he wasn't alone. He also noticed that the boy came over to John's monitor and scribbled down some of the numbers that was up on the screen at the time.

"Hey, what are you doing?" John asked curiously. The boy looked at him and then showed him the papers that he was scribbling on.

"I have to do this for Uncle Carson. He is a little busy and a little bit as well shorthanded today. So he made his personal assistant," the boy replied a bit flat toned.

"I didn't know Carson had any nephews, for that matter, I didn't know that he had any siblings. But then what do I know, I have been in a coma for about 15 years."

"Oh, I am not related to Carson through blood. I just grew up here and that is what I have always called him," the boy related.

"So who do you belong to then?"

"My…" the boy was cut off

"James, dear, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to help your dad today in the science lab," Elizabeth cut the boy off.

"I was, mom, but Uncle Carson got to me first. I just have to go check on a few more patients then I will go help Dad," James responded back to Elizabeth. He then finished taking the numbers off John's monitor and left.

"So that one is yours?" John coldly asked Elizabeth after James had left the room.

"Yes, that is my little pride and joy. I tried to bring him up right. Too bad, I couldn't have given him a sibling but the circumstances weren't right for having another one," Elizabeth replied solemnly.

"So who is the Dad?" John asked coldly.

"The dad that James was talking about was Rodney. John, you have to understand, when you were unconscious, Rodney was there for me. He helped me through a very difficult period in my life. He has made me happy and I am content with him. He has been a very good father to James these 14 years," Elizabeth said with an mixture of sadness and contentment.

"That kid is 14 years old! You couldn't wait a year or so after I went into a coma to sleep with another guy! Not any other guy either, it had to be Rodney of all people! Go away, you are making me sick," John virtually yelled.

Elizabeth quickly turned around and walked out the door. Right before she went completely through doorway, she turned her head back and looked at him with the saddest expression. What John had hit home for her but she hadn't the whole truth to him either. _It is better for him to be mad at me for now, but he'll get over it._ With that thought she left the room completely. She went to find Carson to tell him about what had happened between her and John and that he should expect a grouchy John when he went to see him next.

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

So will, John will forgive Elizabeth. And what is the whole truth? Find out next time. And as always, please read, please review, and thank you


	5. Part 4

**AN/ **Hey again, sorry I haven't given you this part sooner, butI had trouble signing into myaccount (along with others so I heard). So here we are again. Have fun with the story. Its kinda fluffy but read it anyway is my philosophy.

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

A week later, Elizabeth came into the hospital wing of the city. She was keeping updated on John through Carson. Elizabeth decided that she would give John his space but she still wanted to know how he was doing. From Carson, she learned that he was a little irritable for a couple days after Elizabeth and him had their argument. But now it seemed that he was up to seeing Elizabeth once again. Upon hearing this, Elizabeth decided that she would go visit John later that day.

When Elizabeth went to see John, she arrived in his room shortly before John came back. When John came in wheeling in with the help of a nurse, Elizabeth was already there standing looking at them. John looked at Elizabeth with a sad smile. The nurse rolled John over next to the bed. She was going to help him lift himself up off the chair and into the bed, when John lifted his hand in a wait signal. He turned to Elizabeth.

"Do you want to help with this or do you want this young, pretty nurse to do this all one her lonesome?" John asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at the nurse. The nurse nodded her head as in saying that Elizabeth could help her.

"I'll help. What does the nurse want me to do?" Elizabeth sighed.

The nurse proceeded to give her instructions and then they got started to move John from the chair to the bed. It was a little tricky to get John up at first but once they got him up it was just a simple couple of steps to get over to the bed. Elizabeth looked over at John while he was getting up and she noticed that he was wincing when they got him up off the chair. He winced once again when they sat him down. Once he was down, John looked at the nurse and dismissed her. The nurse in return looked at Elizabeth, Elizabeth nodded her approval.

"You can leave, nurse Kramer. If there is any trouble, we know how to contact you or Doctor Beckett. Thank you anyway," Elizabeth replied back. With that the nurse left and Elizabeth was alone with John. Elizabeth looked at John who was positioning himself in a more comfortable position. "So you are now talking to me?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. You probably know, since you have been talking to Carson, that I didn't take the fact that you had a kid with Rodney too well. I was so mad. I felt betrayed that you didn't wait for me. That you fell for Rodney, one of my best friends none the less. But then I started to think about it more and I realize it was foolish for me to believe that you would have waited for me. You didn't know when I was going to wake up and it was foolish of me to believe that you would know when I was going to wake up. I also have to make a note that you couldn't have chosen anybody better then McKay to be your lover. Though when I look at your boy, I can see nothing of McKay in him, though there is some of that famous McKay sarcasm in there," John said apologetically.

"It's alright. I kinda deserved it. I wanted to tell you but I felt that it would have better when you were stronger. Now how did you figure that my James doesn't have more of the McKay sarcasm, he has lived with Rodney long enough to be an expert at sarcasm. God only knows why I married that man, it wasn't for the lack of sarcasm that is for sure," Liz replied back.

"I have seen him helping Carson every so often when I am going through physical therapy. He seems to be a very good kid. He would make a good leader if given the chance."

"Well he is the oldest of the "Atlantis" kids. Also, he was held in highest of standards. He is an all around good kid, I do admit that. I don't think he has had his rebellious teen stage yet. I just hope it won't be that bad. Maybe a year or so going goth, I could probably handle that, maybe." At this remark, Elizabeth heard a little chuckle from John. "What, going goth for a teenager is a classic, I think I could handle it."

"Yeah, it is a classic. I just don't think that your son would do that. Maybe he won't have that bad of a rebellion, some kids don't have that bad of rebellions. But you can only hope."

"Yeah, lets hope," Elizabeth stated with extra hope that her young teenage son would have a mild rebellion. "Well, anyway, how has the physical therapy been going?"

"It has been going good. Doc said that it might take a while for my legs to gain strength and for me to walk out of this hospital wing. So I might be in a wheel chair for a while longer. Eh, more time to get use to the wheelchairs that they give me. It is tough getting old."

"Wait until you get older, it gets much worse."

"Don't I know it?"

Elizabeth and John chatted more until Elizabeth looked at the time and realized it was time to be getting back to her duties. She politely excused herself and went on her way. It felt nice to talk to John about normal stuff again. She had hoped that they would have more of these types of conversations because it felt like nothing had ever happened.

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

So I lied when I told you that I was going to tell you the secret of the whole truth. Maybe next time. To find out if I am telling the truth you will have to tone in next time.


	6. Part 5

**AN**: Well, here we go again, yay. What can I say, this is going to be a short chapter again (not like the 1st chapter though that was done for a reason) but it has some information in it. You also get to meet Carson's little girl (the little princess). And to respond to some people, would I screw with people brains and lead you on a merry chase only to give you something you don't expect, the answer maybe. Oh and I don't mind people rambling, I ramble on occasion.

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

John was wheeling himself around the hospital wing. There was a lot of different people running around but there was still some familiar faces running around. He wheeled himself carefully back to his room and when he got back to the room, he noticed that Carson was waiting there for him along with a little blond hair girl.

"Hey, doc. What's the problem?" John looked at Carson carefully.

"Nothing, lad, just the fact you're going to be late for physical therapy if ya don't hurry. I thought you might have wanted to hear that. Oh and if ya are wondering who this is. This is my little girl, Mary. Mary, do you want to say hi to Mr. Sheppard?"

Mary nodded her head, "Hi, Mr. Sheppard. My name is Mary Laura Beckett."

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Mary Laura Beckett," John replied back. As John replied back to Mary, Carson grabbed the hand bars on the back of the chair and started to roll John over to his physical therapy. "So Miss Mary how old are you?"

Mary looked are her hands and started to count and then looked gleefully at him and put her hand up with all of her fingers up on that hand. "Five"

"Five, wow, that is a wonderful age," John mused at the age.

John was soon at the physical therapy spot and Carson and his little daughter soon departed John for greater and better things. As Carson and Mary were walking down the hall to the office where Carson would help Mary learn her flashcards. Mary looked at her dad and stated.

"Mr. Sheppard has the same color eyes as James does."

Carson looked at his daughter and nodded.

"I know, my dear, I know."

------------------------------------

John returned from the physical therapy to his comfortable hospital room. _When am I ever going to get out of here?_ When John had entered his room, he noticed that Rodney was there.

"Hey, Rodney, long time no see," John said tiredly.

"I know, long day at physical therapy, I know. I just wanted to come down and visit with you. To see how you are doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Just itching to get out of here though," John replied tiredly.

"You always want to get out here. But from what I hear from Carson, you won't have to wait too long to get out of here and back into some quarters of your own."

"Yay," John replied sarcastically.

"Hey, what is with the attitude? Thought you would be glad to be getting out of here."

"I am. I just don't know what I will do when I get out of here."

"You figure something out. If you have trouble, we always help you with stuff. Don't ask why we would do something like this for you. You're our friend and we would do anything to help our friends out."

"Yeah, I figure."

"Besides, how could we ever give you back what you have given us?" Rodney stated as he turned around to leave.

John looked at Rodney in a confused manner.

Rodney just looked back at him and said "You should probably go get some sleep. Its going to be a long day tomorrow."

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

So what is going to go on tomorrow that is so special for John? Tune in to find out. I promise that secrets will come out and will be told eventually.


	7. Part 6

**An:** So here we are once again. In this segment, we get to learn something about one of the characters is like and what he knows. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far,I appreciate it. Anyway, I should probably let you read and maybe I can give into my muse. (hmm, story fairies, you have got to love them)

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

John woke up from his nap. He was still thinking about what Rodney had told him the day before. What had he given which could not be so easily given back? What was so special?

When John was thinking about things, James came into the room. James once again looked at this man who was and is his parents' best friend. This man who James had heard so many good things of, was actually as good as they had said he was.

John looked up from his thoughts to see that James was there.

"What are you doing here?" John asked the young man.

"Mom and dad both said that I should probably want to go visit with you today. They didn't exactly said why, just that I should."

"Hmm, that is interesting. So what do you want to do? I don't have my physical therapy today so the whole day is free."

"I don't really know. We could always give you a tour around the city. It has changed in the years that you were out of it. I even notice the change and I have only been alive for over 14 years."

"That sounds nice. That would at least get me out of here. Though, we would probably have to check with Carson."

"Oh, I already checked with Carson. He doesn't mind, in fact he supports this little trip."

"Alright then, lets get me out of this bed and on the road," John stated.

When they got John out of the bed and into his favorite wheelchair, they were off and running. They took a tour of the city. John notice that some things were different but most were the same. One of the things that were different was that they had converted one of the spaces into a school area. John noticed that some kids were in the classroom. He looked at James and James responded in turn that some of the students including himself do independent study so they only needed to come to school only a couple times a week to learn the other things they needed to learn. They went to the mess hall for lunch and there they started to talk about life and the happenings of people.

"So how was growing up in Atlantis went for you?"

"It was fine. Mom tried to her hardest to raise me but it was easier once Rodney joined our family."

"Rodney joined your family?"

"Yeah, Rodney didn't marry my mom until I was 4. I don't remember much about my life before Rodney moved in, I just remember mom being sad. Then Rodney moved in, and mom was happier but there was still some sadness in her that she tried to hide from me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Rodney has always been like a father to me so it was very natural of me to start calling him dad. Even if he isn't my dad, he has been like a father to me like no other could be."

"I still can't see Rodney as a father figure. Even if you tell me he was good father, I can't see it. But then again things change."

---------------------------------------

Elizabeth walked into the mess hall and noticed that John and James were talking together. She smiled at this sight. Rodney walked up behind her and noticed what she was looking at.

"Well, that is a welcome sign." Rodney stated as he put his arms around Elizabeth.

"Hmm, it is. That is a very welcome sight. James getting to know his real father is a good sign," Elizabeth said putting her hands on Rodney's.

"Yeah, this is a start for him of a new life. Hey, lets go get some food," Rodney said to his wife.

"Yeah, that would be great."

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

So I gave you the big surprise (at least for those who hadn't figure it out), finally. Now that the big surprise has been given to us, when will John figure it out. Tune in to the next part to see how this whole thing comes crashing down on him and or us. Anyway read, review and thank you.


	8. Part 7: the Last part

I did make John kinda dense didn't I. But then I think it works at times.And just to clear out some ideas, Rodney knows that that James is John's son and he is perfectly fine with that. He also knows that Elizabethand John share something very special.And as for Elizabeth leaving Rodney and going back to John, I didn't really say anything about that (I'm personally a fan of ShepWeir as well, but this point in the story its going to remain McWeir (sorry kiddies, author feels this is a right move.)).So things are being wrapped up and now this is the last part of the story. Hope you have enjoyed it. I wanted to give you a couple more days to deal with the happens of last chapter but I figure i have unlimited internet access right now and I will probably be busy for the next of couple of days. Any rambling aside, enjoy

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

Elizabeth walked into the quarters that John had chosen for himself. She hadn't talked to John in a month. He had been busy with physical therapy and getting use to being around people again. When she walked into the quarters, she noticed that John was standing on the balcony that was in the room. She smiled at this sight, memories rushing back to her.

"Hey, John."

"Hi, Liz. How are things going?" John asked brightly.

"Things are going good, just brokered a trade route with the Clairians. Not else has been happening."

"That sounds dull," John said slowly turning around. Elizabeth noticed that he had grabbed the cane that was nearby. He started to walk towards her. He was limping a little when he walked. "Doc said that my legs may never be the same but at least I have movement in them. That is always a good thing."

"Yeah, it is. I have been noticing that you have been talking to my son a lot lately."

"Yeah, he is a good kid. He is a bright kid and I enjoy his company."

"Yeah, he is a good and bright kid. That he is."

"I was talking to him about a month ago and he said something about Rodney not being his real father. I was just wondering who the real father is?" John asked.

"You really want to know don't you?"

John nodded.

"Well, this might be a little difficult to explain to you but it has to come out eventually doesn't it? Well, you see James's biological father is you. You're the father, John."

"Me? I'm the father? How could that happen? He is only 14 years old," John asked shock, sitting down at the chair.

"Well, he is going to be 15 next month, so you can do the math. You were in a coma for about 15 and a half years. He's yours."

"How?"

"I was about 1 month pregnant when the accident happened. As for how, you should how a baby is made."

"So that is why you were sick the morning I left."

"Yes, that was why. Hey, at least he has your eyes."

"So I noticed. I am guessing by talking with him that he doesn't know that I am his biological father."

"No, he doesn't but I just figured when I could tell him. Until that time, could you justplease actjust like nothing has changed between you two, alright?"

"Alright, I think I could do that for now. Now what is your little plan?"

---------------------------------------

James's birthday party was going to be held in a couple of hours and everything was almost set for the party. It was just going to be a small party with family and friends. James knew something was going to happen during the party. He had overheard his mom and Rodney speaking to each other when they had thought he was sleeping. He had overheard his mom saying something about being a big surprise for James. Now ever since that moment James's mind had gone into overdrive and wouldn't come off the subject of the big surprise. On part of him told him that whatever the surprise was let it remain a surprise. But the other part of him wanted to know what the surprise was. These two parts of him did battle for a couple of hours before one side won. He would let it remain a surprise for now.

The couple of hours had soon past and it was time for the party to begin. Everybody was there including one of his best friends, Tagon Dex, who had came along with his parents and younger sister. Everybody was having a ball and soon it was time for the lunch. James looked around the table and saw that his mom and dad were looking at him with big smiles on their faces. He then shifted his gaze passed his parents a little bit to John Sheppard. This man, who had just recently woken up from a coma, had become like a mentor to him, almost like a second father. James recently came to a decision about whoever his father was, he didn't really care who he was. Nobody could beat all the role models he had in his life right now.

With those thoughts in his head, James stood up to make the birthday toast.

"Hey, first off, thanks for coming and celebrating this wonderful day with me. It isn't every year that a person celebrates his 15th birthday. I would like to thank you for everything that you have given me over the years in my life, be your friendship or words of wisdom that have came in handy from time to time. For those things, thank you. Now lets eat before this food gets cold."

With that word, everybody started to eat. After the meal, some of the people had left to do their duties on Atlantis but most had stayed awhile longer before congratulating the birthday boy and making their way out of the party. Soon there was only some family friends left. James noticed that his mom coming up to him.

"Hey, James, I have something to tell you."

"Yes."

"I believe that you are mature enough for this and that you deserve to know the truth about who your real father is," his mom replied.

"Yes, mom. Who is my real father?" James asked.

"Your real father is me," a male voice sounded behind James. James turned around to see John Sheppard standing there. "Sorry, kid."

"You are my biological father?"

John nodded. "Sorry for being a disappointment. I'll promise to try to make it up to you"

"I'm not sorry. And you don't have to make up anything to me. Just being here is enough for me."

THE END

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

Ahhh, wasn't that a pretty ending. Hey, what can I say (besides that denseness runs in the family)? Hoped you like my little story.


End file.
